The Adventures of Mar and Zim Book 1
by Anime-Girl2789
Summary: I wrote this when I was twelve and have been editing it sense I was 18 and I am trying to publish it on here.


p id="docs-internal-guid-e4d52f87-21a7-cca9-cb3e-dec13f241f90" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Chapter One: The Beginning/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" It took us one day to get here or what you humans call it ' Earth'. Being stuck with Zim's ship was a big pain. I was absolutely stuck with Zim and I hated it. I despise Zim for awhile so this big story is of course about me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"~/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" I wake up and look around. All I see is green! ( Not to mention the magenta tint I always have.) I stop wait! This green stuff is thick goop that I can barely move in because of it's thickness. I can't remember how I got inside this tube. I look around it looks like a big lab I try moving my head to the side but I quit because it's too hard. Suddenly I see something and I quickly look at it. Through the glass I see something... I concentrate hard...no not something...someone!/span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"A insectoid with magenta eyes', antennas shaped like an axe and three fingers on both hands. I start to get a headache and I shake my head focus! Black leggings, black boots, and black gloves. Man why does this man have to wear so much black? He wearing a dress like shirt. Wait! This is a man...right? Why is he wearing a dress?/span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" Something tells me to look at myself and I look down. Ahhh I'm naked! What happened? Are the only words now that throb in my head. I try to grab my head but I can't move. I look around to find answers then search in my head for answers but I can't remember anything. Wait! I remember somethings. The only things I remember are :/span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" I'm irken...whatever that is, my race maybe? Maybe it's my name? Conventia... A planet is all that comes to mind. I also remember uh...Mar... Wait that's my name! Then Irken must be a race! I also remember or will remember what's happening right now. I'm an Invader how long I've been one dosen't come to mind. I can guess I'm at least sixteen at least that's what I look like. I feel that old too./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" I look at him and he looks at a big red button and presses it slowly. I look down and the liquid in the tube drains. I fall on the floor my skin touching the cold floor. I look up as green goop drips off my face and he comes close. I hold my breath and go to scream but it comes out like a dog whistle it's way too high to hear. I try to move but he grabs me and smiles at me. What kind of sick person grins at a girl he captures. He freezes and looks back at me. I quickly close my eyes' and I fall asleep. What did he do?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"~/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I wake up and light flashes in my eyes. No the man! I jump out of the tube and scream forcing my eyes open and looks around. I'm not in a tube I know I was in one a while ago. I look around I'm on Conventia my home planet I know that much. I feel my blood freeze, the man! I turn around fast and look around. No one the man's not here. I look around in the blue room everywhere looking under the bed and in a closet./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" No where! Where did he go? Wait how do I remember Conventia? I just see and automatically know, but how? I can't even remember what happened yesterday! I just remember the man- ugh! I hate him but, who is he and what does he want with me? Did I do something to he that I can't remember?/span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /div  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" I shake my head and rub it as it pounds. Suddenly I remember something. The great assigning! The what, why do I remember the things but can't remember what they were for or are!? Okay I have no idea what that means, well at least I remember something I guess. I walk to the door in my room and I shake and quickly slam open the door. I look outside and no ones here. Thank goodness! I looks both ways and walk out the house and look up at the pink sky and flinch. I look up to what looks like a floating T.V. and a irken with head gear says./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " If you're here for the day of the great assigning go to the arena!" The man says very happily. I stare at it- now where's the arena? I walk around for a minute looking for it. An irken walks past me and I stare at him. I freeze as he turns. Could he be the man? He looks at me and I see he has green eyes and let out a sigh of relief. I follow him and he leads me to a big red building where all the irkens head in. I run in moving around all the other irkens looking at them all to see if any of them are the man. I look at the tallest and they shout./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " All the invaders line up here and get your assigned planet!" The red one shouts. I walk up in the line and bounce up and down to keep my mind of that man. The tallest look at me and point at me. " Hey you! The short girl in the front!" The purple one screams at me. Well that's a nice way to point out a person. Whatever, it's my turn... right? Hopefully. I walk up to them./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " Yes my tallest?" I say putting my hand on my chest. Wait a minute! How do I know them? Wow more information I never knew I had! They look at a paper at looks at me./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " You're going with Aki and Zim. Wow a three bundle! Well this planet has a lot of people." The tallest say. I look at them and cock my head./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " Who's Aki and Zim?" I question. They point me to them. I smile one's green with one antenna shorter than the other and a plain outfit without any stripes. Infact he's kind of cute. He must be Zim...Or is he Aki? I look across from me and smile. Well now let's see Ak-! I fall to the floor and scream. It's the man that captured me!/span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" He's Aki...right? Aki stares at me and acts like he doesn't know me! I grow cold and I feel a tear fall from my eye. This man is the guy that captured me there's no doubt! The Tallest stare at me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " Mar do you have a problem with Zim?" The tallest question. I get up and stare at him. That's Zim so the other one's Aki. I look at them and whisper to myself in a small voice./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " If he did that he's bound to hurt me again!" I say in a hushed tone. I quickly change my expression lowering my eyes and crossing my arms to make me look like I'm not a people person./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " You guys will be assigned planet... earth?" The tallest direct in a not so sure tone trying to pronounce the word. Zim smiles at shakes his head. I stare at him and move away from him and closer to Aki. Aki smiles at me. The tallest clear there voices. /span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" We mean- you're going to be assigned planet Earth!" They shout as the purple tallest slams his fist. I stare at them all. Something's going on but ... what? I stare at them all but Aki doesn't seem to have anything to do with it./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " Tallest you don't seem sure about the planet. Is there something wrong? " I question. They stare at me and sit there silent then they look at each other./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " I-It's just hard to read their writing okay!" The red one replies to me. Oh it's written in Earthling! I stare at them and smile./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " Oh! I understand now! Thank you." I reply. Zim glares at them and Aki goes in front of Zim. I smile I don't want to look at a guy that takes people and puts them through torture! We walk away and Aki goes up front leaving Zim and I alone together. I flip out and run to Aki he looks at me and smiles./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " Hey Mar right?" Aki questions me. I shake my head. He smiles at me. " Mar why are you so jumpy around Zim hmm? " I questions. I stare at him and smile./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " Uhh I just am! I mean he looks a little scary is all." I assure him. He smiles at me. We walk to the ships and my eyes' are greeted to only two ships. I stop where's mine? Wait! Do I even know how to drive? Aki and Zim stare at eachother./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " Oh no! There's only two! Do you have one Mar?" Zim questions looking at me. I stand there and look at him shivering. Aki stares at him then me. I shake my head ' no'. Zim and Aki look at each other./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " Well she can't ride with me. I only have one seat." Aki assures me. I look at him. Zim smiles at looks at Aki./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " Hey I have two seats! You can ride with me Mar." Zim assures me. I feel my stomach turn. Riding with... Zim? Zim they guy that captured me? Why me! I look at him he's so happy but why? He got paired up with...me. I feel my stomach turn more, maybe he likes me! I'm going to puke! He can't like me...he hurt me. Wait could he like me and like to hurt me? Aki jumps in his ship and starts his ship driving away. I look at him and frown. No! I'm stuck with Zim! I frown and cross my arms./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " Fine I guess I have to ride with you! Let me assure you this! If I had my own ship and it broke you'd be the last person I'd ask to ride with! " I assure him. He stares at me and looks at my side./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " Umm... Mar did you forget your S.I.R. Unit?" Zim question. I stare at him...what? My what?/span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " My what!" I question. He looks at me and smiles. I feel my heart beat faster and I stare at him. No! My heart didn't beat faster because of... love right? He smiles at me more and looks at me./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " Your Server, Information, Retrieval or S.I.R unit. You forgot to get one." He replies. I look at him and look both ways. He smiles and I get confused./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " You mean we need those?" I question. I stop-no! Asking is a weakness he might get me for! I look at him and put my hands on my hips./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " I mean of course we do!" I shout as I walk back. I hear him chuckle and I get mad. I walk back to the purple building and run in a line of two other people. The two get one from the tallest, say 'thank you' and run away. I walk back up, as the tallests look at me./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " There you are Mar we were wondering when you'd come and get your S.I.R. unit." The red one advises as he turns away and get's one real quick. I hear metal cling together and he drops my on the floor. I stare at it and look up at them./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" It pops out fast as lightning and looks at me. " Zir reporting for duty." She quickly replys. I look at her Zir? She has a gray base for her head, arms, feet and torso, her stomach has a pink box like square with a rectangle one the side as half of it's in the box, and a pink heart on the top of her gray antenna. I start nicely greeting her./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " Hello-wait! Zir? What's the ' Z' stand for?" I question she smiles./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" Zever?" She replies. I look at her. Zir sounds more like Zeer. Why spell it the way she does? Oh yeppie I also got the smart one! Hurray for me! She walks closer as her metal feet scrape the floor. She smiles at me. /span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" You smell pretty." She assures me jumping on my face. She hugs me from the neck up and I redden with embarrassment./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " Th-th-thank you?" I studder in embarrassment. She drops off my face and I rub my cheeks to put a cold surface on my hot cheeks. She smiles and jumps up and down pointing to a ship./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " Do we go now? In your flying thingy?" She questions pointing at another ship. I look at her and move a little farther away. I take a breathe and back up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " Yes but there's another guy in there he's not the best." I assure her digging in my hand with my nails. I hold back my tears and look at her. The Tallest freeze and look at me./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " Mar you don't l-l-like Zim?" The tallest says surprised. What am I supposed to? I look at them./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " No well not really he just reminds me of a guy I really spite." I reply but I can't help but grind my teeth causing my cheeks to get warm. They stare at me funny./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " Okay but who does he remind you of ?" The red Tallest questions staring at me. I look at Zir and calm a little bit down./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " I - don't - know." I reply. I need to go! I look at them. "Sorry I have to go he's waiting!" I scream running. They stare at me and I run faster. Irkens scream as I run and I just look at them. I pick up the pace opening the door and running to his ship. I stumble over a few rocks and stop putting my hands on my knees gasping. /span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"" I'm- back with her." I assure him. He looks at me with a smile and I freak out. I look to my side- What! She's not there! Where'd she go? Where could she go? I look behind me and at my other side. Nowhere she just disappeared! Maybe I lost her when I ran! Zim chuckles and smiles at me./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " You mean that Pink S.I.R. Unit on your head?" Zim questions pointing to my head. I look up quickly not paying attention to my antennas which flow above my head. Yep she's on /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"my head. I feel her cold metal on the center of my head as she slowly rolls. She smashes on my antenna hard as it twists backward. I let out a yelp of pain./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " Ow!" I scream flinching. Zim whips his head at me and stretches his hand fast./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" "What!" He stops at lets his hand down as he shivers. I stare at him. Why is he so scared?/span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " She just rolled over one of my antennas' that's all." I reply shrugging my shoulders. I grab her off my head as her weight brings my shoulders down, she's heavy like lead. Well I guess for a robot that's a good thing, means she's well built./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" I set her in the back with another robot who is bouncing up and down on the purple seat making it squeak. I stare at it, I think this one is programed as a boy. It looks like Zir except it has teal to replace the pink on Zir and has a circle one the top of his antenna. I look at him and Zim smiles pointing at him taking note that I saw him./span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" " That's Gir I have no idea what the 'G' stands for. He's my S.I.R. Unit and will take the trip with us also. I'm sorry he's stupid and malfunctioned also." Zim assures me. I look at him as he pats the seat assuring me that I can sit down. He snugs in his seat and grabs the steering wheel and patting the other seat again. I take a deep breath and jump in plopping in the soft seat and sinking. I fasten my seatbelt, now what?/span/p 


End file.
